The present invention relates to a diene polymer, and a process for producing a diene polymer.
It is known that a polymer is provided with a physical property such as an optical property and a heat resistance property by introducing a cyclic structure into a main chain of the polymer. For example, Journal of Molecular Catalysis, 76 (1992), 189-194 discloses poly(methylene-1,3-cyclopentane) having a cyclic structure in its main chain, which is prepared by cyclopolymerization of a nonconjugated diene such as 1,5-hexadiene.
It is also known that a polymer is improved in its physical property such as a heat resistance property by introducing an aromatic structure into the polymer. For example, JP 2006-193708A discloses a fluorene skeleton-containing (meth)acrylic polymer, and a production process thereof. Further, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2007, 46, 6141-6143 and J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2007, 129, 7002-7003 disclose a polymer obtained by cyclopolymerization of a fluorene skeleton-containing monomer.